Their Owner
by Prompt Master
Summary: Fan Girls don't change without help, and he was willing to help every one of them, whether they wanted it or not. How? He just had to make them accept their new owner...


Sasuke looked around the class. Although he didn't look like it, he was scanning the surrounding area for the two co-presidents of his official fan club. Because he didn't see them, they were probably lying in wait, most probably ready to jump him when he en route to his home in the estates. What he didn't expect was for the two girls to collapse in a heap just inside the classroom. Their clothes were dirty and slightly lopsided, and it seemed as if they had both just run a marathon. Sasuke acknowledged that he was a jackass to the other kids in his class, but that was his own way of acknowledging himself as part of a once noble clan. But although he was a jackass, he was nothing if not observant. He had watched the growth of the people around him, and acted indifferent because none of them were making significant progress in their respective fields, whether it because they couldn't or because they didn't want to was not something he himself cared about. He watched everything from the silent observation that the stoic Aburame did, to the rash, impulsive actions of the Inuzuka dobe. But his perception of the normally useless fan girls changed ever so slightly with the single action of them crashing through the doors completely breathless.

|I|

Ino had never been so scared in her life. In just two days, her life had completely changed. It had started out normally enough, with a luxurious wakeup from her queen-sized bed. She had combed her beautiful hair for half-an-hour after an hour-long shower that had felt _sooooooo_ nice. She had gone downstairs and had her normal breakfast consisting of a salad and tofu. She had to watch her figure if she wanted to impress her Sasuke-kun! After getting ready, she skipped out of her house and ran to the meeting spot with her rival. Sakura was already waiting. After their normal exchange of insults, they had started racing towards the Academy. But this is where her day completely changed. Ino had been glaring angrily at Sakura when the two of them crashed into what felt like a brick wall. Both she and her pink-haired rival/best-friend crashed to the ground. Wiping the dust out of her eyes, she looked up to see an odd figure. She had never seen someone with such yellow hair before. Although it was untidy, it mesmerized her. She suddenly snapped out of her daze when she heard her friend yell at the figure.

"Hey you jackass! Watch where you're going! You should make way for a lady, you uncivilized fucktard!" Sakura was still on an adrenaline high, and had she been more aware of her inner-self's control of her, would not have said such things to him.

The blond-haired man turned his gaze towards Sakura, and suddenly, Ino realized that he was wearing a pair of completely black sunglasses. These were not like the normal ones in that the lenses seemed to be constantly shifting angle, making it impossible to actually see the man's eyes, even directly through the frame. He then spoke with an unusually soft voice for what he was saying.

"Now why should I make way for an uncivilized slob like yourself? I was doing nothing but standing here and admire the Hokage Monument when you two crashed into me." Ino was trembling, although she didn't know why. It felt as though this man's words were resonating throughout her body, and that he suddenly connecting strings to her joints and taking over her body. Even though she wanted to stand up, she couldn't, and it felt like she should instead be shrinking in to herself. But Sakura wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Shut up, you baka! You should apologize to me and kiss the grounds I walk on." The man continued to stare at Sakura through his odd glasses as she continued her tirade. "What are you, some kind of idiot? Listen to me, you glasses-wearing asshole, get out of my way, or I will make you regret fucking with me. Got that? Listen to me you… old… man?" Sakura was starting to come out of her high by the end of her statement, and feeling the power rolling off the man, began to tremble in synchronicity with Ino. The man stayed silent, and Ino suddenly felt that they should be kissing the ground that he walked on. It was almost like killer intent, except that it commanded authority over them, preventing them from controlling their own thoughts and movements.

"Get up," His voice was frosty now, and a chill swept over her as she scrambled to obey. "I was going to be nice and let you walk away, but you needlessly antagonized me." The coldness of his voice increased, but Ino felt it was more directed towards Sakura. "I believe your young Yamanaka friend here noticed that there is something special about these glasses. The reason you cannot see my eyes is because I do not allow people to see my eyes… Now walk with me, and stay silent." Ino felt as though a leash had been placed around her neck and was forcing her to follow him. She wildly tried to think of someway to escape, but her thoughts had been muddled by the commands that were still ringing in her head. Why couldn't she disobey him? She had a feeling that he could ask her to do anything and she would have to do it. It was frightening, but for a fifteen year old girl who had discovered boys, this, for some reason, was also very arousing. Just the pure helplessness she was in made her think how much farther this man would go. Suddenly, she felt her body stop. Huh, it was almost as though he had somehow disconnected her body from her mind. As her mind came back, she found herself being ushered into the man's home. Both she and Sakura gracefully took a seat on his couch, while he sat across from them. For a while, he just stared at them, but eventually he spoke.

"I daresay neither of you have ever seen me before, and that is merely because I hate coming into town." His eyes, whatever color they were, seemed to glint behind his glasses. "How old are the two of you, fourteen, fifteen? Ino felt her mouth move.

"We're fifteen."

He eyed them curiously. He stood and faced the door. "Judging by your attire, I am going to venture a guess and say that you two will soon become kunoichi of this village?" He didn't turn around as they nodded. He put his hands behind his back. "I knew that the academy wasn't doing a good job of teaching kids, but this is ridiculous." He turned back to them. "I'll get straight to the point. Old man Sarutobi knows who I am and how I conduct my life. He has given me permission to use my bloodline on anyone I see fit as long as it is for their own good. You two are such a case. Before you ask, young Yamanaka, I am allowed to use this ability on anyone inside Konoha **including** people from larger clans." Ino felt frightened. No. Scratch that. She was terrified. What could he do to them with this ability? It sounded like he was normally reluctant to use it, but then how dangerous was it? He spoke again. "Do either of you have any questions before I begin? I will explain what my bloodline does in a bit, but any questions about your new situation will be answered now."

Ino suddenly felt a vise on her throat being loosened that she hadn't known had been there. Then the questions that had been forming in her head burst out with sudden clarity. "What exactly is our new situation? Who are you? Why were we forced to follow you? Why are you allowed to use your bloodline on people in Konoha? Not even the Hyuugas are allowed to do that. When are you going to let us go?"

The man simply looked at her, then began to speak slowly. "I will answer the first and last questions later, and for now, you may simply call me Master." He got up, folding his arms behind his back. "Although I may look to be in my twenties, I am, in fact, only fifteen." The girls' eyes behind him widened. "But my actual age versus my physical and mental ages are very different." He sighed. "From the moment of my birth fifteen years ago, forces within me caused interesting changes in me and the people around me. Although I did not know consciously how to mold chakra, I knew how instinctively. My advanced bloodline exists from the natural aura that my body gives off. I know that when you two first saw me, you immediately had to follow my instructions to the letter. This is a byproduct of the trusting aura I give to females in my vicinity. A second, most unwanted, byproduct is that I am unable to interact freely with other men without the use of chakra suppressant pills without them reacting violently to my presence. As a result, I do not come into town much as my presence may start a riot." Ino noted that his voice took on an almost regretful tone. "The third and final effect is what you see before you. From the moment I was born to the moment I turned ten, I aged twice as quickly. My childhood actually lasted only five years. Because of my abnormally large chakra capacity, even as an infant, my body raced to adapt to it in the best way it saw fit. I was removed from society after an event that occurred when I was seven and a half. After that, I was given a position as a clan head and told to live in sweet isolation. And I do, but even a man like me needs some change in pace, seeing as I am only twenty-five. And so I began to make an annual visit into the village. I must say though, the village standards fell dramatically after I exited the academy. And as a result, I asked the old man if I could use my ability for 'good'." He sounded sarcastic at this. "And so, if I see any shinobi or academy student that I feel will do better under my guidance, I am allowed to legally kidnap them and change them into 'better' people." He eerily smiled at them, then became serious. "My bloodline, to put in the crudest terms, makes me the embodiment of immoral pleasure. My aura comforts women, and my touches…" He had slowly been moving behind the couch and reaching out his hands placed them on their heads.

Ino had been listening rapt, as the odd, powerful man described himself to them. She had almost turned to look at him when he stopped talking when suddenly she felt a burning. It started where he made contact with their hair, moving down her spine at high speeds and ending in her extremities. As the pain became unbearably hot, Ino's eyes shot open as she and Sakura let out dual screams of pure unadulterated ecstasy. Their hips bucked and ground against couch. Their hands found their own breasts and slits, and they began to massage themselves in a frenzy completely unaware of the world around them. Orgasm after orgasm washed over them, and any control Ino had over her thoughts was immediately lost. She didn't know how long she stayed there writhing in a pool of her own juices, but when she came to, she was lying facedown on the floor, her ass up in the air. Both her hands were lodged in her pussy and she couldn't really bring enough strength to pull them out. She looked up as much as she could and saw the man watching her amusedly. Groaning, she rolled over, idly noting that her face, hair and clothes were covered in her cum and her panties has shredded on the floor. She pulled herself back onto the couch, and waited for Sakura to wake up and get her face out of her own pussy. Sakura seemed even worse off than her, as all her clothes were shredded and the remains of her panties were somehow lodged in her ass. Although this bothered Ino, the shock from the day had left her drained and she didn't have any more surprise left in her. Suddenly, Sakura let out a muffled groan, and upon opening her eyes, screamed and attempted to cover her modesty as best she could. She would have been more successful had the edge of her panties not caught the edge of the table and rapidly been pulled out of her ass. Sakura's eyes glazed over as she let out a mix between a squeal and a moan. She seemed to have forgotten that she was kneeling in the middle of the man's living room completely nude. The man, who had been silent until now, chuckled.

"I can always tell who will be leader in the two from this moment. Now, Yamanaka-chan, what are your names?"

Ino sighed contently. She couldn't feel any anger now. All her pain and suffering had been washed away by the tsunami of cum that had engulfed her. She smiled a lust filled smile and responded to her new Master. "I am Yamanaka Ino, and this is Haruno Sakura. How did you do that to us?"

He seemed to glare at her for a moment, and she had that same shrinking feeling she had had when she had first met the man. "Now that you are a slave of mine, I expect you to act as one Ino-chan. As to how I did that, that was the second level of my bloodline. With a single touch, I can render any female completely immobile with pleasure, and any male immobile with pain. Now in addition to the two levels that I have told you about, there is a third level as well. When you first crashed into me, I know that you noticed my glasses. The reason I wear them is that the third level is an otherwise uncontrollable doujutsu. As with the other levels, there are different effects for males and females and generally, I don't use this unless I absolutely have to. But seeing dear Sakura-chan's reaction to my touch, I feel that I will have to use it in order to protect her."

Ino was truly curious now. What could he possibly do that would protect her from outside threats? He began to speak again.

"As both of you are my slaves now, I have the power to dictate your actions now. While you two are outside my residence you will act like this never happened except for a couple of key things. One, you will cease to be fangirls. Whichever boy you were chasing will no longer be the object of your interest because men in general will, as an effect of belonging to me, no longer have any appeal to you. Second, you will begin to live with Sakura and move out of your clan compound. I will be happy to provide some housing when you move out of your home, if you need it. I will pull some strings when you pass the exam to get you placed on an ideal team. You two will be together in your squad, so you won't have to deal with withdrawal when you are not in each other's company. Next, I also want you and Sakura to come here weekly until you both become Chunin. Think of it as a progress report in which I can reward you or punish you accordingly. Finally, you are going to take a dominant position in your relationship with Sakura."

Ino blinked. "Wait… what?"

The man who had become her Master scoffed. "For the years that I have done this, I have realized that if I give the girls that I sent out into the world complete independence, they would lose interest in training and attempt to sever their connection with me. For the most part, after the original touch that I gave them, they were unable to break free completely, and due to mental instability when out on the field without me, have ended up living as maids in my estate, where they cum loudly when I enter the room. I do not want that to happen to you, so I hope that you will take this seriously. From my touch test, I learned that you will deal with threats less directly and will think before you speak or act. Sakura-chan, on the other hand, has an inability to do either, and when I show her the third level, she will be totally attached to you. You will have to guide her throughout her life until she can become an independent strong woman. Trust me when I say that it won't be bad for you. In fact, I'll give you the order now. Ino-chan, it turns you on that you have full control over Sakura-chan."

Ino suddenly felt it. Thoughts of making her Sakura worship her feet, masturbate to Ino's name, and eat out Ino's pussy made Ino hot and bothered. She couldn't wait to start so that she could show her superiority over Sakura."

As though reading her thoughts – though he wouldn't put it past him – her Master spoke again. "Although I am giving you power over Sakura, you are not to flaunt it and will only give her explicit instructions when you have to.

Ino was put out, but knew that Master just wanted the best for them. Just then, Sakura began to finally stir. Their Master was quick to respond.

"Ah so glad that you could join us in the living Sakura-chan! I was just telling Ino-chan how she was going to be your Mistress! Isn't that exciting?"

Sakura looked confused for a second, then her face lit up. She looked attentively, almost adoringly at Ino for a moment before their Master spoke again.

"I know Sakura-chan, but I have something that will make you serve me even better, isn't that a good idea?" Sakura positively glowed and nodded her head enthusiastically. Their Master removed his mysterious shades, his long blond hair covering his eyes. "Okay Sakura-chan, now look at me…."

Sakura seemed to be frozen. Her face still wore that dopey smile that she had awakened with and she still looked like she could collapse any moment, but her muscles seemed to be locked in place. Ino could visualize the previously intelligent girl's mind melting down into the pile of goo that the two of them had been lying in, and for some reason, she yearned to be in that position right now, just kneeling in front of the man who gave them rebirth, and never have to think of anything but pleasuring her owner. Finally, Sakura's body seemed to convulse for second. The pink haired girl then turned around and asked Ino a question that made it almost impossible for her to think straight. "Ino-sama? May this unworthy cunt lick her Mistress' pussy?" Just a single question and Ino suddenly felt her loins clench with burning need. She again felt her mouth move without her conscious control. "You may."

Sakura suddenly dove between Ino's legs, pulling them apart while kissing and sucking on every inch of Ino's opening. Ino's mind blanked and shut down. This was her first lesbian experience, and though she was nervous about her new life, this new sensation was driving everything else out. Sakura flicked her tongue over Ino's swollen lit and suddenly Ino's arms had found their way onto the back of Sakura's skull, as was pushing her head as close to her twat as she could. She could hear Master speaking in the background, but with the pleasure she had received, the words were not registering with her at the moment. Finally, she reached an unholy orgasm, and with the programming that her new slave had received, they came together and passed out.

The blond-haired man looked at his two newest additions for a moment, then quickly and silently beckoned with a finger to the limp bodies. Ino and Sakura's nude figures sprung to attention, and pointing he had them dress in matching red dresses and exit to their respective homes. It was late, and their first orgasm had knocked them out for most of the day. Tomorrow their bodies, even when they were completely asleep, would don their green combat dresses and begin to work out at five in the morning. At seven, they would return to their rooms and prepare for their day normally. He didn't like using this particular feature of his bloodline, but seeing as they passed out after he touched them for less then a second, he would use it, if only to make them stronger faster. He made a single handseal and disappeared from his home, reappearing in the Hokage's Office. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had just finished his final stack of paperwork and was getting ready to go home felt his mood darken ever so slightly as a familiar chakra signature made its presence known behind him. "Ah, the great Beniyoko head makes his presence known." Sarutobi's venom was practically dripping from his words. "I'm guessing that you have taken two more? How many does that make now?"

The man had a pained look on his face. "I know you are still angry at me for that, but you must realize that I had no control over my powers at that point. I would do anything to bring her back, but reverting them is beyond my powers."

Sarutobi slammed his fist against the desk. "She had just turned twenty-five! Knowing that you can't do anything about it does not mean you can go parading that power around!" A stream of tears fell down his cheek. "She was my only daughter, and you, YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

The man's visage seemed to darken for a moment. "You know I have been taking care of her to the best of my abilities, yet you continue you antagonize me. She is still alive, and she is still well, but she will never recover completely from it." His eyes softened. "I wish I knew what actual love was. In a world where I am an abomination, I do not know if people love me or hate me for me or for what I am. But that is not why I have come and you guessed it in your first fit. I want to set up the Jounin leader of a team, and I am pretty sure you know who I want on it."

Sarutobi was shaking. "It will be done… How are you able to live with it? There is no true emotion you have ever felt, so how do you know you have a place on this earth?"

The clan head smiled, and turned to leave. "I simply try and make my life about helping others, and though my way is unorthodox, I hope to make a difference in this world through the people that I influence. We'll be seeing each other soon Old Man. Believe It!"

The aged Hokage let a small smile grace his face as the silhouette of a young child, maybe around of five years of age gazing at him with wide hopeful eyes. He knew that that child had disappeared long ago, but the man that had stood in front of him, no matter how twisted his bloodline made his life, was the same person he had always been. So Hiruzen watched as the man who was once Uzumaki Naruto, now Beniyoko Naruto, grandmaster of women, and enslaver of body and mind.


End file.
